Terminal Matchmakers
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Ariel, Akun, Galen, and Honto have a new mission: Get Kyorei and Megami together! 7 days, 7 plans. A week of embarrassment and hilarity ensues!


**Vile: Howdy, folks! It's another one-shot of romance and humor from me! This time, it's our friends in the Terminal Gang on the receiving end. It's late right now and the others aren't here, so let's get into this! Who needs a disclaimer when you know how it works? Enjoy!**

* * *

Terminal Matchmakers

The members of the Terminal Gang were all sitting at a table in a ramen shop for lunch, their food having just been brought to them. "Itadakimasu!" They all said before digging in.

Akun bit into a rice ball with an amused look as Honto slurped down his noodles quickly. "You're gonna get noodle whiplash if you slurp that fast." He said after gulping his bite.

Honto pointed an eye at him as he finished the noodles he was eating. "Hey, don't knock it! I can't help it if this place makes the best ramen I've ever eaten!" Akun chuckled, as did Ariel and Galen.

Galen looked to his left after finishing a bite and nudged Ariel slightly, making her look at him. He motioned with his eyes, making Ariel look at Kyorei and Megami. She saw Kyorei glancing at Megami with a smile as she ate, her way of eating the ramen seeming more proper than the rest of them. "Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Galen whispered to Ariel with a smirk.

Ariel smirked as well. "Oh, yeah." The two of them fistbumped.

"What are you two smirking at?" Honto asked.

Galen leaned over and whispered to him. "Come to my room in the base after this. Bring Akun." Honto looked confused, but nodded, allowing the Terminal Gang to finish their meal.

*At Terminal Field*

Galen and Ariel were waiting in Galen's base room when the door opened, revealing Honto and Akun. "Shut the door!" Galen whisper-yelled, startling them.

Akun closed the door, locking it to be safe. "So… what did you want with us?"

"Everyone, we have a mission to undertake." Ariel said, rubbing her hands together. "We're gonna get Kyorei and Megami together!"

No response came from Akun or Honto for a few seconds, then Honto threw his hands into the air. "Fina-freakin'-lly! I was waiting for someone to think of that! The sexual tension between those two is driving me nuts!"

"You are not kidding. I saw Kyorei staring at Megami while she was eating. Freakin' eating!" Galen said. "If that's not a hint, I don't know what is!"

"And let's not forget the amusement park, when Megami wouldn't let go of Kyorei for the rest of the day." Akun reminded with a smile. "She called it fear, but she's not fooling anybody."

"That's why we're ending their shyness today. Those two are going to kiss by the end of this coming week!" Ariel stated. "All right, here's what we'll do. We'll make one plan each day so they don't get too suspicious." The three boys nodded. "Let's start planning…"

*Day 1*

"Okay… why are we rifling through take-out menus again? I don't remember anything like this in the plan." Ariel said, the four planners rifling through menus.

"You said Day 1 involved food, right? I remember seeing something in one of these menus that we can use." Akun said before picking up a new menu. "Bingo! Right here." He showed the menu to them.

Galen grinned. "Akun, my man, you are a genius!" The Gusto Duelist high-fived the Steelswarm Duelist. He took the menu and left the room, finding Kyorei. "Yo, Kyorei, I think we found something good for lunch today!"

"Huh?" Kyorei saw the menu and smiled. "Ah, good choice, Galen! Our favorite hang-out!"

"You want your usual?" Galen asked.

"Hmm… Nah, surprise me." Kyorei replied.

"All righty then!" Galen winked before slinking back into the room. He held up a peace sign to his fellow planners. "We're gold."

*Minutes Later*

"Lunch is served!" Honto called out, holding bags of food.

The other members were gathered at three separate tables, two at a time aside from Galen, who was alone. "Sweet… Food, food, food!" Galen chanted.

"All right, all right!" Honto said, setting bags on another table. He pulled out a blue box and a black box. "Specials for Ariel and Akun right here." He gave them their boxes before grabbing a green box and a red box. "My favorite meal as well as Galen's." He set these boxes down, Galen immediately opening his to dig into his chicken meal. "And a special deal for Kyorei and Megami." He was grinning as he pulled out a bigger pink box with hearts on it, placing it in front of them.

Megami blushed brightly. "Honto! Do you know what you ordered?!"

He grinned at them. "Yep. The Couple's Special." He turned and walked back to his table and sat down across from Galen. "Enjoy, you two!" He started laughing before going into his spicy meal. Ariel and Akun were quietly laughing, while Galen was too busy eating his chicken.

Megami sighed in exasperation. "Oh, calm down, Megami. Couples aren't the only ones who order this." Akun almost bit his tongue on a bite of his blackened pork from that. "Sometimes people do it to save a few yen. Let's just eat."

The Gem-Knight Duelist's stomach growled in agreement. "Ehehe… yeah, you're right. I'm hungry." The two of them opened their box and started eating.

_'Darn it. One plan down.'_ Ariel thought, biting into a piece of tempura.

*Day 2*

The Terminal Gang were doing miscellaneous things when the power in the base suddenly cut out. "Oh, damn it." Honto said.

Kyorei flicked on a flashlight. "Someone go check the power grid!"

"I'll do it." Ariel said, Kyorei handing her the flashlight.

When she walked off, leaving the room in darkness, only Kyorei, Megami, and Honto were left. "Wooohhh…" A creepy voice moaned.

The three Duelists shivered. "W… What was that…?" Megami whimpered.

"Heck if I know. I'm gonna see if I can find another flashlight." Honto said, walking through the darkness. A small THUD was heard. "Ow! Stupid wall."

"Megami, where are you?" Kyorei asked. He bumped into something.

"Oof! You found me." Megami said.

"Hey guys, I found one!" Honto said, walking back in and clicking on the light.

The light immediately flashed on something that had a scary green face, manic red eyes, and two horns. "GRAAAAAHH!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Megami screamed, instinctively trying to hug Kyorei and succeeding, even in the darkness.

"W-What is that?!" Kyorei cried.

The creature suddenly started to laugh, pulling off its face, which was actually a mask. The "creature" was actually Akun, who was still laughing. "You should see the looks on your faces!" Ariel's voice laughed, the lights turning back on.

Galen came up from the bottom level, also laughing. "I shut off the power for that! That was awesome!"

"You two also seem to be pretty comfy like that, haha!" Akun laughed.

Kyorei and Megami realized they were still hugging, but Megami felt too angry to get embarrassed. "Why you little!" She immediately rushed after Galen.

"UWAH!" He yelped, running away from the brown-haired girl.

_'Strike two.'_ Akun thought.

*Day 3*

"I don't know what's weirder: The fact that we even went through with this plan, or the fact that YOU made it." Galen told Akun, who had his D-Gazer out with a smirk.

"DARK Duelists like us are tricky, Galen." Akun replied. "We come up with very potent plans." He pressed a button on his D-Gazer, prompting a beep.

*Meanwhile*

Kyorei's D-Gazer beeped, so he picked it up and found a message. It had something attached to it. **"Just a little something that might pass the time, heheh. Enjoy. –Akun"**

The Vylon Duelist raised an eyebrow. "'Pass the time'? I wonder what Akun means by that." He wondered, clicking to open the file. The moment he did, his eyes widened, and he shot his free hand to his nose to stop a nosebleed. His face was fully red. _'Bloody hell! He sent me a panty shot of Megami?! Is he nuts? If she sees this, I'm dead!'_

*Meanwhile*

Akun and Galen were actually in the next room over, and Akun started laughing quietly. "Dude… you're a pervert." Galen said with a smirk, shaking his head. "Then again, Kyorei sure looked like he enjoyed it." He started laughing as well.

However, their laughter stopped when they heard Kyorei's next line: "There, that took care of it."

They both face-vaulted. _'Miss number three…'_ Galen thought.

*Day 4*

"Remind me how you dragged me into this." Shark said, who had Ariel holding onto his arm as she usually did.

Ariel looked at him with a smile. "Jealousy can help people get together. I've seen Kyorei and Megami look at us in a way that said they wished they could be like that. I've also contacted Yuma, Kotori, Takashi, and Cat-chan for this. Maybe if they see us together, they'll give in and finally get together!"

Shark smiled at her. "You must've given this a lot of thought, didn't you?"

"Well, it was MY idea." Ariel replied.

*Later that Day*

**Yuma and Kotori LP:3200**

**Takashi and Cathy LP:0 - LOSERS**

"Yatta!" Yuma and Kotori cheered in victory before embracing each other, kissing each other. They made sure to do this since they knew Kyorei and Megami would be nearby.

The former smiled at them while the latter looked at Takashi and Cathy, Takashi helping Cathy up. "You did good, Cat-chan. Who cares if we lost?"

"Yeah, you're right. I had fun." Cathy replied, leaning in to kiss the 8th Grade president.

Ariel leaned against Shark's arm. "So romantic, isn't it, Shark-kun?" She asked. Shark rolled his eyes, but chuckled, moving his arm to wrap around her.

Honto whispered in Ariel's ear. "It's workin'." Ariel noticed that Megami was glancing at Kyorei with a thoughtful look, as if she wanted something. She wasn't saying anything, though. Ariel smirked.

Kyorei, however, didn't even notice her, making Galen slightly miffed. _'I'm not yet ready to call this a success. I'm treating this as a failure.'_

*Day 5*

"All right, beach time! Woo!" Galen cheered, wearing a pair of green trunks as he ran onto the sands.

"Aaah, now I can work on my tan." Honto said, wearing red trunks and sunglasses.

"Aren't you tan enough?" Kyorei said, wearing yellow trunks.

"Hey, when you use FIRE cards, you tend to like to keep yourself tan." The Laval Duelist replied, flipping out a beach chair and pulling out a tanning mirror.

A splash was heard, and Akun, wearing black trunks and sporting shades, saw that it was Ariel, wearing a dark blue bikini. "Of course, right for the water." He mused.

"Actually, that's a good idea. I'm burning up." Megami said, wearing a pink bikini. She ran for the water and dove in, emerging a second later.

Kyorei chuckled. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking a seat." He said, unfolding his chair and laying down. Akun did the same, but he put up an umbrella over his chair. Kyorei glanced over him. "What are you doing?"

"Staying out of the sun. Keeping tan skin is easy. Keeping pale skin isn't." Akun replied, plopping into his water under the shade.

Kyorei rolled his eyes and averted his eyes, focusing on Megami in the water. The bikini she wore highlighted the curves she had, making him blush slightly. Galen, who was fiddling with the sand nearby, noticed and grinned. _'I bet he's still got that panty shot fresh in his mind.'_ He thought. _'Time for the next plan.'_

He made a few signs with his hand to Ariel, only her seeing them. _'Show time.'_ She thought, diving underwater and swimming toward Megami from behind. _'Feast your eyes, Kyorei.'_ With a quick movement, she grabbed the strings of Megami's bikini top and pulled, also grabbing the side of it and pulling it clean off.

"EEK!" Megami cried, quickly diving under the water to hide herself. Her back might've been turned to Kyorei, but the blonde quickly covered his nose to stop a nosebleed. A laughing Ariel surfaced as Megami's bikini top floated along the water. "Ariel, you jerk!" Galen, Akun, and Honto were all laughing their butts off.

Kyorei buried his face in his magazine, hiding his blushing face. "You're honestly going to act like you didn't like what you saw?" Akun asked lazily.

"Shut up…" Kyorei breathed behind his magazine. "Ariel, help her put her bikini back on!"

"Oh, fine. Killjoy." Ariel groaned, grabbing Megami's bikini top and diving underwater, bringing the Gem-Knight Duelist with her. When they surfaced, Megami's bikini was back in order.

Honto lowered his sunglasses with a small scowl at Kyorei. _'Too un-perverted for his own good. Strike five.'_ He moved his sunglasses back and went back to his tan.

*Day 6*

"Who's got the purple paint?" Akun called through the base. He and Megami were busy repainting a part of the base, Megami having orange while Akun had black.

"I got it!" Honto's voice called as he walked up with two paint cans. One had a purple label while one had a brown label. "Sorry, was repainting one of our tables."

"No sweat." Akun said, taking the purple can and using the brush within. "Isn't Base Clean-Up Day invigorating, in a sense?" He asked as he began to paint a cabinet.

"Speak for yourself! I'm the one cleaning your laundry!" Ariel griped, walking past with a batch of clothes. "What do you do here when we leave, Akun?"

"Oh, nothing really." The Steelswarm Duelist replied, too focused on painting. "I'm grateful for your help, though. Even if you don't live here."

"Hey, Kyorei and I need a little help in the kitchen!" Galen called out.

"You go, Megami. I'll take care of the painting." Honto said.

"If you say so." Megami replied, hopping off her stepladder and leaving, Honto taking her place.

Honto looked back at Akun and grinned when she left. "This should work."

*Meanwhile*

Galen was mopping the floor while Kyorei was cleaning the countertop. Galen heard footsteps. "Oh, jeez! I forgot I left the grime spray downstairs!"

"I got it!" Kyorei said, momentarily forgetting that Galen was mopping and trying to run across the floor, sliding across the wet tile.

"Kyorei, damn it!" Galen cried, though he was grinning on the inside. The moment Kyorei slid into the hallway, Megami rounded the corner, causing Kyorei to slam into her.

"UWAH!" They cried, landing on the ground into the next room, Kyorei on top of Megami.

"Ooh… that's gotta hurt." Galen said. Kyorei and Megami opened their eyes after groaning, and blushed beet red when they saw their position. Galen's mental grin became a physical one. _'Come on, you dense Duelists! Kiss already!'_

Kyorei got up off of Megami and helped her up. "G-Gomen." He stammered, rubbing the back of his head.

"I-It's OK." Megami replied.

Galen facepalmed. _'Oh, come on! That's our sixth failure!'_

*Day 7*

"Damn it, we're screwed!" Honto said, slamming his forehead on the table. "All we did was make it awkward between them! They'll never get together at this rate!"

"Smooth moves with your plans, Ariel!" Galen griped.

"ME?! I didn't see you doing your part!" The Gishki Duelist griped. "My last plan is perfect, though!"

"Oh, please! It'll probably sink like a ship!" Galen griped.

"Why you little-!" Ariel was about to say.

Akun suddenly slammed his hands on the table. "Knock it off!" This made the other three shut up instantly. "Look. This griping is getting us nowhere." He held up the paper with their plans and ripped it up. "I say we keep Day 7 simple. Listen here."

*Later*

**Kyorei and Megami LP:1900**

**Ariel and Galen LP:0 – LOSERS**

"Yosh!" Kyorei and Megami chirped as the Augmented Reality vanished.

Kyorei and Megami faced each other. "Nice job today, Megami. We've improved greatly."

Unknown to them, Akun and Honto were approaching them from behind. _'Time to stop beating around the bush.'_ Akun thought. When they finally got behind them, they grabbed hold of the backs of their heads and pushed, angling so the push made Kyorei and Megami's lips connect.

The two force-kissing Duelists were blushing beet red with wide eyes, Akun and Honto keeping them there. "Man, when Akun said to keep it simple, he wasn't kidding." Ariel said. Galen only nodded in response.

Akun and Honto finally let go of them, and Kyorei and Megami finally broke apart, panting slightly. "What is your deal, guys?" Megami asked.

"OUR deal? You're the ones with so much sexual tension, you could cut it with a knife!" Honto replied.

"We don't have any sexual tension!" Megami griped.

"Oh, don't pull that! You two glance at each other, you blush, you're too friendly! Just get together already!" Galen griped.

"We've been spending the entire week trying to get you two together." Akun clarified. "But all we ended up doing was making things awkward."

Megami was glaring, but Kyorei got her attention. "We'll talk to you four later. Megami, come with me." Kyorei walked back into the base, the brown-haired girl following him.

When they were out of sight, the remaining four Terminal Gang members looked at each other with confusion. "…I don't know about you guys, but I'm doing some snooping." Galen said, rushing into the base after them, trying to keep quiet. When he hit a wall, he heard noises. _'Nani?'_ Looking around the corner carefully, his eyes widened at the sight: Kyorei had Megami on the table, him bent over her, the two Duelists making out like mad. Megami's hair was fanning out as she moaned loudly, her tongue coiling around Kyorei's viciously. Galen quickly ducked out of the room.

The two Duelists stopped their kissing briefly. "Did you hear something?" Kyorei asked.

"No." Megami replied quickly, pulling Kyorei back for some more heated kissing.

Galen walked out of the base, Ariel, Honto, and Akun meeting him halfway. "What happened, dude?" Honto asked.

Galen's face suddenly spread into a grin, and he held up two thumbs up. "Success!" His friends got the meeting and cheered.

Kyorei and Megami would be thanking them later.

* * *

**Vile: And so, a hilarious week has ended, and a new couple is born! I couldn't help make Akun a pervert. It just seemed to fit him. ^_^ If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! My next Numbershot is next, so stay tuned for it! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
